Dead Rising 2: Case West
Dead Rising 2: Case West is an upcoming Xbox 360-exclusive DLC game that takes place after the events of Dead Rising 2, which was announced at the Tokyo Game Show by Keiji Inafune. This game will feature Chuck Greene and Frank West working side-by-side in a factory like setting. It is set to be released on December 27th 2010. As taken from Capcom-Europe's announcement: "In co-op mode, Xbox LIVE Gold members will see the two protagonists delve deeper into the reasons behind the Fortune City outbreak and provide further links to the Willamette incident." The Xbox LIVE exclusive will provide an epilogue for Dead Rising 2. ''As of yet, Capcom have not announced any further DLC for the game. (MTV) Gameplay The Combo Weapons system and co-op return from ''Dead Rising 2. The photography aspect from Dead Rising will also return in Case West. (Joystiq) New weapons and weapon combinations will also be available, as well as new costumes.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AzxfIKdMygY Survivors are also confirmed, however they will not need to be taken to a Safe House, as they work in the facility and know their way around. Frank will NOT be playable unless you are the client of an online game. Story The game picks up where Ending A left off, with Chuck fighting a zombified TK in the bunker elevator; TK overpowers Chuck and pins him down to the ground. When it seems Chuck is about to be eaten, the elevator door opens and a man hits TK off of Chuck, saving him. The man turns out to be none other than Frank West. Chuck is grateful, but Frank recognizes Chuck from the news and is hesitant to trust him. Chuck reiterates how Phenotrans caused the Vegas and Fortune City outbreaks and framed him for the latter. He also states that they killed Rebecca Chang. Frank is shocked by the news, mostly about Rebecca's death, revealing that Frank was an acquaintance of Rebecca's. After hearing enough, Frank admits to Chuck that he came to collect Rebecca to investigate a Phenotrans facility west of Fortune City, based on a tip he was given by a source. Frank agrees to let Chuck tag along, but warns him that if he finds out that Chuck had something to do with the outbreak, there could be serious consequences. Chuck reluctantly accepts and again stresses that he is innocent. Before they leave, Frank's watch beeps, reminding him to give himself a dose of Zombrex, owing to the infection he contracted in Willamette five years ago. Infiltrating the facility via an air duct, the duo soon fall into a zombie pen and have to fight themselves free. They soon reach a computer in the Shipping Office, where Frank is able to establish contact with his source. Following the source's instructions, Frank and Chuck ultimately manage to knock out the power to the facility and enter the Secure Lab where the source is trapped. They learn that the source is in fact Isabela Keyes, who was forced to work for Phenotrans after the events in Willamette. While she tried to manufacture a cure, the company refused to use it. At that point, the director of Phenotrans, a woman in a wheelchair with a zombie bite mark on her face, sends in several guards to take the three hostage. Isabella manages to escape, seemingly only looking out for herself, but quickly returns and kills one of the guards with a handgun. She is then knocked unconscious by a large Arab man wielding two impact hammers, known as The Commander. The remaining guard takes the unconscious Isabella away while Frank and Chuck deal with their burly attacker. Managing to kill The Commander by knocking him into a container full of Queens, Frank and Chuck turn their attention to the director. She reveals that a cure for the virus has existed for a while now, as she herself is a recipient of it. She claims that, since their greed lead to the zombie virus' creation in the first place, the human race deserves the apocalypse. She activates the facility's self-destruct sequence and flees with the still-incapacitated Isabella. While Chuck wants to find the cure for his daughter, Frank ultimately convinces him to leave in time. While they have proof of Phenotrans' wrong-doings, Chuck still doesn't believe it'll change things. Frank's watch beeps, reminding him that it's time for another Zombrex dose, one he doesn't have; Chuck hands over a box that he picked up in the facility, stating, "The world needs Frank West." Gallery Dead Rising 2 Case West zombies.png|Zombies Dead Rising 2 Case West Chuck with wrench.png|Chuck with a wrench. Dead Rising 2 Case West Chuck with shotgun.png|Chuck with a shotgun. Dead Rising 2 Case West Chuck with katana.png|Chuck with a katana. Dead Rising 2 Case West Chuck with gun.png|Chuck with a Security AR. Dead Rising 2 Case West Chuck and Frank.png|Chuck and Frank staring down at a Phenotrans' facility. Dead Rising 2 Case West Chuck.png|Chuck. CaseWest_04.jpg|Frank West's appearance in Case West. CaseWest 11.jpg|Frank photographing blueprints to the facility. CaseWest 05.jpg|Frank's camera view. CaseWest 03.jpg|Chuck's camera view. CaseWest 02.jpg|Frank and Chuck, armed. Frank&Chuck.jpg|Frank & Chuck fighting side by side CaseWest 01.jpg|Chuck can also take photos with his own camera. External Links *Capcom-Europe *MTV *Kotaku *Joystiq Category:Games Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West